Everything
by squeakyclean
Summary: What if Benson and Stabler knew each other before they were partners? What if Olivia had a deep dark secret that she never told Elliot until it was too late? Rated M for chapters of sex, violence, rape, and abuse. WIP. Please give me a chance to finish this Fic. I'm a student going through a lot in my personal life, but I will update when I can.
1. Chapter 1

**May 1993**

"Olivia Benson!" the Mayor of New York announced into the microphone. Olivia walked up to the small stage. "Place your right hand on the bible, and raise your left hand." she did so; the bible before her looked like an original. "Do you swear to always protect civilians to the best of your ability? To always put yourself between them and danger? Do you swear to uphold the law no matter what the consequences?"

"I do."

"Will you, Olivia Benson, join the supreme force of people who defend our country through trials and tribulations?"

"I will."

"Congratulations Ms. Benson. You are now officially a member of the NYPD." the Mayor shook her hand, handed her the certificate, and clipped her police badge onto her belt. She turned to face the crowd of people and smiled. Her mother, Serena, was standing in the front row; crying. Olivia's friend Elliot stood next to Serena with his pregnant wife Cathy, and their kids Maureen and Kathleen. Cathy's face was emotionless, but Elliot was brimming with happiness for his friend. Olivia knew that Cathy and Elliot were fighting about him joining the Sex Crimes unit branch of the NYPD, and that she only came with him because she had to drop the kids off at the babysitter's. Olivia stepped off the stage, and walked over to her mother and friends. Serena grabbed Olivia into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks mom." Olivia gave Elliot a _get-me-out-of-here _look before hugging her mother back. Cathy let out an exasperated sigh.

"El, I have to take the kids over to the babysitter's, and then go to work." Cathy shifted nervously. Elliot looked sad for a moment, then his shoulders sagged.

"Alright sweetheart. See you at home." he hugged his kids, and gave Cathy a peck on the cheek. His wife turned, and rushed the kids out of city hall as Elliot turned back to Olivia and her mother.

"Well, I've got to get back to the house. Henry will be missing me about now." Serena hugged her daughter one more time before departing. Olivia turned to her friend, and heaved a relieved sigh.

"I don't know about you, but I think this calls for a celebration." Elliot slung his arm over Olivia's shoulder.

"You know, Stabler? I think for once I agree with you." Olivia smirked as they left city hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY LONG AND SEXUALLY EXPLICIT. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE OR YOUNGER THEN 17 PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER, AND SIMPLY PROCEED TO CHAPTER 3. _

"So, tell me about you and Cathy." Olivia gnawed on her steak. Elliot looked down at his leg of lab.

"She didn't want me to join the Special Victims Unit. She thinks that becoming a detective will take me away from the family. We had a big fight last night; I'm surprised she hasn't kicked me out yet. Elliot trailed off.

"Well, you know my door is always open." Olivia said after a moment of silence.

"Thanks." he smiled. They finished eating, paid, and then walked a couple blocks to the bar. They walked inside and sat down.

"How can I help you?" the girl behind the counter looked barely old enough to be there.

"Scotch for me, and a Vodka Flower for the lady." the girl nodded, and disappeared to get their drinks.

"Already ordering for me, Stabler?" Olivia snorted.

"I figure since you can't drink on the job, and you'll want to drink away what you see on a daily basis; you may as well drink before you walk into the precinct." Elliot winked. The girl returned with their drinks. They toasted each other, and took a healthy sip. Olivia choked back her drink, and made a disgusted face.

"What the hell, Elliot? Are you trying to kill me, or get me so drunk off my ass I'm incapable of consenting to anything that you might try doing to me? Elliot, seeing the look on her face, burst into laughter.

"Liv, it's only a teaspoon of vodka!: he said through sobs. Unable to be mad at him, Olivia joined him in uncontrollable laughter.

A few drinks, and many laughs later, Olivia was barely able to stand up straight; Elliot wasn't much better. They stumbled out of the bar, and down the sidewalk a little ways before Elliot hailed a cab. The friends climbed in and gave the driver the address to Olivia's apartment.

"Cathy's going to kill me when I get home." Elliot said quietly.

"Why?" Olivia sniffled; her allergies were really bad this year.

"She hates it when I drink anything harder than beer." he sighed as he looked out the window. Olivia looked at his silhouette against the reflection off the rain-streaked window.

"Crash at my place tonight, El. If Cathy asks, tell her that by the time we left the diner; you were too tired to hail a cab, so you just rented a room at the motel across the street." Elliot looked at her, and it was like a lightbulb had gone off in his head.

"Liv, thank you so much! I don't think I could make it through another fight with Cathy." he leaned over and kissed her. She wanted to push him away, but her body pulled him closer. His hand made it's way up to her thigh; she retaliated, and pushed him away to the other side of the cab.

"El, you're drunk!" she whispered angrily. He looked stunned, and blushed.

"I...I'm sorry." Olivia raised an eyebrow, and shifted uncomfortably. The rest of the ride back to Olivia's apartment was made in silence. When they finally arrived, Olivia paid the driver, and got out. Elliot however, stayed in the cabin.

"Well, aren't you coming?"she asked. He finally made eye contact with her; his eyes were red, and his cheeks tear-stained. Olivia sighed: "Come one." she urged him. He got out of the cab, and followed Olivia into her building. Once they reached the door to her apartment, Olivia unlocked it, and walked inside. Elliot follower once again, and shut the door behind him. One moment Olivia was turning on the lights, and the nest Elliot's friend was stripping: first her coat, then her shoes. Elliot stood there in shock as she stumbled out of her skirt. She disappeared into her bedroom for a brief moment, but emerged seconds later: her blouse was completely unbuttoned, revealing a black lace brassier that matched her panties.

"Um...Liv?" Elliot said nervously.

"What? Oh. I'm sorry. I usually walk around my house like this." Elliot's eyes were glued to her body. "I can change if it's making you uncomfortable...?" Elliot shook his head violently. Olivia blushed, and tried to push past him to the kitchen. Without thinking, Elliot grabbed her again, and pulled her into a tight kiss. In their embrace, Elliot's hands pushed her shirt off her shoulders, and then proceeded to grab her lower back. When she realized what was happening, she grabbed his tie, and pulled him closer with one hand, while her other hand went exploring. Elliot grabbed her butt, and pulled her up so her legs wrapped around his waist for support. He turned around, and set her down on the couch. In the same moment, he unbuttoned his pants, and Liv pulled him on top of her. They writhed on the couch, kissing and rubbing each other. Olivia undid his shirt, leaving his tie. Elliot unhooked her lace bra; her perky nipples were perfect centered on her olive-colored breasts. Elliot's manhood defyed gravity, as Liv grabbed it, and started rubbing up and down. Elliot arched back and started to lick and suck on Olivia's breasts. Liv moaned and wriggled underneath him. She pulled him closer, so his ear was next to her mouth.

"El, you're so hard!" she nibbled on his ear.

"Liv, I want to. I want you so bad." he twitched as precum escaped his penis.

"That's good." she whispered as her hands slid down his back. "Because I want you so far in me, that you make me cry." she slipped his boxers off, and his member bounced off her rock-hard abs. He lept off her, and ripped her underwear off. He grabber he hips, pulle6 her to the end of the couch, hokked her knees over his shoulder, and entered her. He started out gentle"

"I swear to God, Elliot. If you don't go faster..." she rammed his rod into her. He placed his hands on her stomach, and went faster. Olivia started to moan, which only made him ram harder.

"SHIT!" Elliot was tingling. He lifted her up, and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. He pumped inside her backwards. Her breasts beat back and forth with the rhythm of Elliot's thrusting, going faster and faster; until Olivia's moans turned to screams.

"Oh my God Elliot! I'm gonna cum!" she shrieked. But instead of slowing down, Elliot sped up. He grunted, and Liv continued to cry out in ecstasy. He was reaching his climax, when Olivia screamed. Wetness caressed him inside of her. His pistol went off, past into her liquids. The screams of their orgasm harmonized. He pulled out of her, and collapsed on the couch next to her. He pulled her face closer to his, and kissed her again.

"You...are...the most amazing woman in the world." Elliot staggered each word with a kiss somewhere on her face. He cradled Olivia on his lap, until she fell asleep. He picked her up, and carried her to her bed. He climbed into the bed next to her, and covered both of them them up. H snuggled closer to her, until his eyes fell shut.

_A/N: OHMYGOD. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. Sorry if it was to descriptive. I'm pretty sure this exceeds smut..._


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning...**

Olivia groaned as sunlight poured thought her bedroom. She turned over, and into Elliot. He was already awake, and shirtless.

"Morning Beautiful." he smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Good Morning." she rolled out of bed, and glanced at her clock. 8:12. _'Thank God today is Saturday.'_ she thought. She got up, and put on a button down that was draped on the bathroom door handle. "El, we can't do this again. You're married. You have kids. If you're willing to sleep with someone other than your wife, then you shouldn't be married to Cathy." Olivia was trembling. She heard Elliot get up from the bed. She felt his breath on her neck, and his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll leave her." he whispered.

"No!" she retaliated. She clamped her shirt closed. "Elliot, last night...was..." she paused "...amazing. But bother of us were drunk off our asses. It _can't_ happen again. Elliot. I don't love you!" Olivia started to cry. Elliot sighed, and hung his head.

"I'll be gone in ten minutes." he retired to the living room to collect his clothes. Olivia started at the door for a minute before going to her dresser and picking out a light lure tank top and charcoal gray trousers. She donned the clothes and went into the living room; Elliot was bent over behind the couch, wearing only his dress pants, revealing his glistening pecks and abs. Olivia crossed her arms, and leaned up against the door frame.

"So, um... We're never going to talk about this again, right?" Liv cleared her throat. Elliot stood up and faced Olivia.

"Not unless you want too." he replied as he buttoned his shirt, and tucked it into his belt. He nodded his head, and walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**August 1993**

Olivia looked at the clock: 6:38. She smiled. After her graduation from the Police Academy, she was snatched up the 27. Since it was her first apprentice job, she was usually stuck behind mountains of paper, or getting coffee for the Captain and the Senior Officers. She got up, put her coat on, and left the precinct. She hailed a cab, and gave the driver directions to the 16; Special Victims Unit. Sex Crimes. _'Kind of ironic'_ she thought. _'Considering why I'm going there'_. The cab pulled up to the building; she paid the driver, got out, and went inside. This building, this precinct was why she wanted a badge; she wanted to help rape victims, help those who couldn't help themselves. She walked into the elevator, and hit the 6th floor. When the doors opened, she got out, and walked to the area where the desks were. Elliot sat behind his desk: shooting paper footballs at an older man with darkened glasses.

"Olivia! It's been a while. How are you?" Elliot stood, and hugged his friend.

"I'm good. El, is there somewhere where we can go to talk. Privately?" she murmured.

"Yeah, We'll go to the crib." Elliot led her back to the elevators. Once they arrived in the crib, Olivia started to shake. Elliot sat on his bunk, and popped a few cherries in his mouth. "So I know you didn't come all the way down here to the pits to say hello. Why are you here?" the friendly tone in his voice turned to concern. Olivia sighed, and sat on the nearest cot, and put a hand on her stomach.

"El, remember that night? In May?" she was now shaking so bad, her legs went numb. Elliot nodded gravely. Olivia looked down; her eyes were welling up with tears. She couldn't let him see her cry.

"Oh my god..." Elliot placed his head in his hands, and let out a heavy sigh. "How long have you known?" he pleaded.

"Four weeks. It's not too late to terminate, but I wanted your blessing before I abort my...our..._children_." Elliot's eyes widened, and he pursed his lips.

"Children..." he whispered desperately. "Twins?!" Olivia nodded. Elliot melted into his pillow. After a moment of shock, he stood quietly, walked over to where Liv sat, and put his arm around her. "Liv, I might be the father, but the decision is yours. I will support you in whatever you do, despite me beliefs about abortion..." He trailed off. Olivia's eyes overflowed with emotion. She hugged his around the neck.

"Thank you." she whispered. They remained there for a moment before Olivia spoke again. "Will you come with me tomorrow, to the OB? I find out what they are tomorrow." She smiled through tear-stained cheeks. Elliot gulped.

"Who is your OB?" he stared at the floor.

"Dr. Rodney." her voice was hoarse, Elliot's face fell.

"Liv, I can't. That's Cathy's OB. If the Doc seems me there with another woman, it'll make it's way back to Cathy." Olivia nodded solemnly, but with understanding.

"I know." she stood, and made her way to the door. "I'll call you when I know." she smiled again, and left the crib. Elliot sat there for a long while, until his Captain came through the door.

"El, who was she? She was really pretty." Elliot looked at Captain Cragen, his boss.

"She's just a friend." he stood up, and went to leave: Cragen put his hand on Elliot's chest.

"Elliot, theres something you're not telling me."

"You can keep a secret, right Cap'n?" Elliot said quietly. Cragen nodded. "Promise not to tell Cathy?" Cragen relaxed his grip on Elliot's chest, and looked him in the eye.

"She's pregnant?" Elliot looked down in shame. Cragen removed his hand from Elliot's chest. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Olivia?" a nurse at the OB clinic called. Olivia stood, and followed the nurse into a room. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." Olivia smiled as she climbed onto the observation table.

"No one else today? What about the father?" Olivia's face fell.

"He's...unavailable." she muttered. The nurse took that as a sign to drop the subject. The nurse worked soundlessly for a moment, until the silence was broken by Dr. Rodney coming into the room.

"Ms. Benson! Are you ready to find out what color to paint the baby room?" she said enthusiastically. Olivia nodded in agreement. "Ok!" the Doc sat down in a chair next to the table, and grabbed a tube of blueish-green gel. "Lift up your shirt, please." Olivia lifted her ivory blouse over her growing abdomen. "This might be cold." Dr. Rodney warned Olivia before she squirted the gel over Liv's baby bump. It _was_ cold, but Liv didn't mind. Dr. Rodney booted up the machine, ,and placed the scanner onto Olivia's stomach. After a few moments in bated breath, the Doctor spoke:

"Well, Ms. Benson; do you want to know now, or wait until the birth?" Olivia gulped.

"Now." she squeaked.

"You're having twin girls!" a tear slid out from Olivia's eye. Dr. Rodney started to clean the gel off Liv's belly. "Have you thought of names yet?" Olivia beamed at her OB, and nodded.

"Natalie Corinne and Lucy Virginia."

There was a knock on Olivia's door:

"Five more minutes!" she rolled over. The knocking persisted, getting louder. Olivia face in, and got up. She waddled over to the door, and opened it. Elliot stood on her doorstep, holding a brown paper bag.

"Liv." he smiled. It had been a week since Olivia had told Elliot about the pregnancy. "I brought some ice cream, and chocolate."

"Elliot, that's sweet. But I"m not bed-ridden."

"I know, but I don't know if I'll be able to be a part of their lives after they're born." Olivia resigned, and let him inside. "I can't stay for long, but I wanted to check on you."

"Well thanks. I appreciate it." she smiled. "I have a picture for you, if you want it?" Elliot's face lit up, and then fell.

"I'd love too, but I don't want to risk Cathy seeing. But I'd love to at least see them."

"Fair enough!" she laughed. She went over to the desk, and pulled out a roll of photos. She handed the roll to Elliot for him to look at.

"Have you picked out names yet?" he glanced at her. She smiled, and nodded.

"That one is Natalie, and this one is Lucy."


End file.
